


Shotgun Wedding

by MLWood



Category: Naruto
Genre: Banishment, F/M, Fake Marriage, Mission Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:32:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLWood/pseuds/MLWood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marrying your team leader just isn't done, in fact it is pretty much forbidden, so when Tsunade needs to send Team 7 on a mission to infiltrate an enemy compound, forcing Kakashi and Sakura to marry and then have them run away together, works in her favor.  Of course the boys will follow them, even into banishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a 9 year old fic that is still doing really well over on ff.net, so I moved it here (I'm Monkey Lady there and on aff). I get several favorites and follows a day there, so maybe you all will enjoy it too? Since it is old it isn't current on anything beyond Sasuke's defection and a glossed over return. I'll post it over the next few days as I re-edit it (I'm 9 years older after all). xgirlrogue on aff.net was my original beta and did a good job, but I'm sure it will need some love. Shouldn't take long.

“Married?” Sakura cried in astonishment. “You must be joking!”

Tsunade smiled serenely and shook her head, ignoring the disrespectful tone in her favorite pupil's accusation. “Not in the least, though I can imagine why you would think so, considering who the groom is,” she said throwing Sakura a significant look.

Sakura stared at the leader of their village for a moment, utterly speechless. Married? She sank to her chair, vaguely noting that the other three members of Team 7 were similarly startled. Naruto was even stunned into uncharacteristic silence, though she expected the yelling and pointing would begin as soon as he shook off the shock. 

She swallowed and cast her teacher…well former teacher a cautious glance. Kakashi hadn’t been their teacher since the three were young teenagers, at least five or six years. Still, even at 22, she had yet to think of him in any other way. He was Kakashi, teacher, copy-ninja, pervert, and friend…not…husband. Though, she amended, he was probably pretty good looking under that mask and droopy headband. He had to be right? Or, maybe the scar over his eye continued downward and he was just that vain?

“Is there another way?” Kakashi asked softly, clearing his throat, and startling Sakura out of her musings. He could sense Sakura’s thoughtful stare and for once in his life he was feeling rather uncomfortable. He was, of course, aware that she had long ago formed into a truly beautiful woman, but she was still thirteen years his junior. How would he ever be able to pull off this ruse with a woman he still saw as a little girl? He wasn't actually that big of a pervert. He'd have to seriously revise his view of her if he wanted to make this believable.

“No,” Tsunade said firmly, fingering the new necklace Naruto had given her for her last birthday. He’d had her old one for years, after all. “You will take your new wife to a growing village near Cloud country. There is a compound forming there that looks rather suspicious. We want you four to try to get into the leader’s circle of trust. We don’t know exactly what the compound is for yet, but it is suspected of being a place to train mercenaries and assassins. Even the Sand and the Sound are a bit put out by the compound’s sudden appearance. They want it neutralized as much as we do, so don’t be too surprised if you spot some of their shinobi as well.” She tossed a scroll to Kakashi and leaned back in her chair while he read it and then passed it to the remaining three.

Naruto finally spoke up, unable to contain himself a moment longer. “Hey Granny, I can see that Kakashi and Sakura will be able to worm into the community more easily as an exiled couple, but how in the hell does that help me or Sasuke? It’s not like we can pretend to be their children, and I'm sure as hell not marrying him!” Sasuke snorted in disgust, likely hating the idea of marrying Naruto just as much as Naruto did him.

“No, that is true, no one will mistake you for a child, despite your ever present attitude,” Tsunade sighed. She leaned forward on the desk top. “The ploy is that Kakashi is running off with a former student, and as her teammates, you two refused to leave her side.”

Sasuke’s eye twitched lightly and he grunted, “No one will believe that lie. It's too obvious.”

Tsunade smiled at him grimly, “They will when I officially declare you all missing-nin. Hunter-nin will be then ordered to follow you, but not actually kill you. Should they catch up to you, they will engage you. Please escape without killing one of them.” She sighed, looking around at their equally grim faces. They'd all worked extremely hard to get where they were and didn't like the idea of their names being smeared through the mud, even for the sake of a mission. “Upon your successful return your names will publically be cleared, of course.” 

She stood, leaning her hands on the desktop for a moment. “You leave in the morning, so I suggest you get packed,” she said with a finality that brooked no further argument. “Congratulations on this happy occasion,” she murmured to Kakashi and Sakura. She handed the stunned pair a small paper and smiled. It was a wedding contract, signed and approved by the Hokage herself.

***  
So much for wondering how to pretend she was married, Sakura grumbled inwardly as she shoved her typical long mission belongings into her pack. She really was married. Legally married to the man that had been her teacher; the man that had guided her into adulthood and into the life of a full blown kunoichi. How could she possibly be married to Kakashi? It was like marrying an uncle or something. 

She stared out the window for a moment. Why not Naruto or Sasuke? Of course she knew that it was because Kakashi needed to be there and no one would really believe that he’d follow his students, despite his feelings for them or their marital status. Plus there really weren't any major rules against team members fraternizing. Over half of the relationships amongst her friends were with former teammates. There were rules against teachers and their students developing a sexual relationship though. She wasn't Kakashi's student now, but it was close enough people would protest it.

She sighed and slung her pack onto her back, heading out the door for Sasuke’s place, where they were all staying tonight to plan. At least Kakashi wasn’t really old. He was, what, 35? That was still young, really.

***

She was halfway to Sasuke’s when she felt Kakashi’s familiar presence at her side. “Yo,” he murmured, hands in his pockets.

“So how does it feel to be a married man Kakashi?” she asked grinning, teasing him in spite of her own connection to the dig. They had developed a rather relaxed, friendly relationship over the past six years. That would probably be a blessing in the days…and nights to come. 

“Hm?” he murmured lazily. His visible eye creased lightly as he smiled under the ever present mask. “I don’t know. I haven’t experienced much yet…though I was disappointed when I still had to cook my own dinner and pack my own bag,” he teased back.

She snorted and bumped him lightly with her shoulder. “Like I’d ever be the domestic type. My cooking skills don’t extend much beyond campfire cooking, as you well know, and my clothing will probably be horribly wrinkled from the method I used to pack.”

He chuckled lightly and shook his head. “Well in that case I look forward to the remaining pleasures of married life.”

“Like what?” she asked curiously. “Foot massages and back rubs? I’m good at those I suppose,” she said thoughtfully, though her eyes glinted with mischief. “I have healing hands you know,” she said solemnly, holding up her hands.

“Really?” he murmured curiously. “I’ll remember that after a nasty day of training. You're much cuter than the masseuse at the physical therapy clinic. I think he might be related to Ibiki too. I come out feeling worse and rather like I should have spilled village secrets.”

She laughed and shook her head. After a few minutes she case him a coy look. “What else is there that marriage brings a man?” she said thoughtfully tapping her lip. “Oh yes, a nagging wife and arguments he’d never imagined having with anyone.”

“Yes, like arguing over who steals the covers more or who should do the dishes that night,” he said lightly. “I can’t say I’ve ever argued over things like that, though my married friends have. Of course they also have another thing I don’t have,” he said with a mock sigh.

Sakura was almost afraid to ask what, but did anyway. “Okay, I'll bite, what do they have that you don’t Kakashi?”

“Make-up sex,” he said with another dramatic sigh.

She choked out a nervous laugh and tripped. “Pardon me?” she squeaked as he caught her arm and stabilized her. One look at his face, what she could see of it, said he was only teasing her and she relaxed immediately. “Bastard,” she complained, righting her pack and moving forward again.

He laughed softly at her side and then remained quiet for a moment. Finally he shoved his hands in his pockets and cleared his throat. “Sakura,” he started, hesitating a moment.

“What is it Kakashi?” she asked curiously, glancing over at his suddenly serious face.

“You do know that we’ll at least have to fake intimacy, don’t you?” he asked softly. “People will expect a certain level of familiarity between us in public, and that doesn’t show if two people haven’t been intimate with one another. Does that make sense?” A faint tinge of pink touched his cheeks above the mask.

She nodded and blushed furiously. “I should probably hold onto your hand and touch you, like I see Ino doing with Shikamaru when they’re together. She's always holding his arm or leaning against him in some way. We’ll probably need to at least hug each other in public, maybe even kiss occasionally,” she offered shyly.

“Yes,” he murmured. “We will also share a room at every inn on the road and once we arrive in the village and get into the compound. It will be expected by everyone that sees us, since we will be known as a newly married couple.” He looked up and saw that they were nearly at the wide gates in front of Sasuke’s home.

“Is the contract really legal?” she asked, a moment later, pushing at the gates and walking through. The wide lawn of Sasuke’s home spread out before them in the dim, evening light. It looked so lonely and empty every time she saw it. It made her wish again that she had ended up married to the lonely Uchiha. Someone needed to fill the silence of the clan home. Maybe when they returned and their names were cleared she'd bring it up to him. She wasn't childishly head over heals in love with him anymore, but she cared for him and about his future. Plus she was fairly certain he was more attracted to Naruto than her, so love probably wouldn't be an important factor in his marrying anyway.

“Yes, completely legal. I suspect that it will be nullified once we return and our names are cleared. After all, what is stopping the other villages from doing their own intelligence gathering about us? If there weren’t any legal documents supporting our claim, our mission would fail,” he said softly, latching the gate and following her up the walk to the main house.

“Oh,” she replied, nodding. She glanced over her shoulder and blushed. “Kakashi? Is it legal if we don’t really…I mean don’t we have to actually…?”

“Have sex?” he asked with a teasing smile scrunching his good eye. Seeing her blush flare brighter, he decided not to tease her too much. “Not anymore. Proof of relations is an outdated concept that we don’t really follow, except for in strict arranged marriages between clans. The Uchiha and Hyuuga families would probably still follow that custom, but not the Hatake family,” he said with a shrug. “Tsunade won’t be knocking on our bedroom door in the morning, asking to see the sheets, Sakura.”

Her eyes widened. “Will you be in my room tonight Kakashi?”

He pondered her silently for a moment and wondered what he should say. It would be beneficial for them to start becoming accustomed to being in the same room and close, but would Sakura accept that before their mission had even officially started?

Before he could answer her, Naruto flung upon the door and grinned at them. “What are you two doing out here? We’re waiting here!”

Sasuke appeared behind the loud blond and smiled lightly. “Come in. I’ll show you to your room and then we can figure out what we’re going to do in Cloud country.”

Naruto followed the group, grinning lightly in a way that made Sakura nervous and Kakashi frown. Naruto and Sasuke had grown rather close over their years as rivals, oddly enough, and they were known to plot together frequently. One wouldn’t normally think that the cool Uchiha was much of a troublemaker, but paired with Naruto, they were a force to be reckoned with. With that in mind Kakashi wasn’t terribly surprised when they walked into the large room Sasuke had opened for them.

Sakura felt her pack slip from her slack fingers and gaped at the room before her. “What in the hell is this?” she finally roared, pointing an accusing finger at the two young men.

Naruto immediately burst into laughter and clutched his stomach. Sasuke simply looked at them with the same cool look he always wore, though it looked a bit strained for once. “What? We couldn’t provide the bride and groom with a gift, celebrating their nuptials? Don’t you want this night to be perfect?” he asked innocently.

Kakashi smiled and nodded. “Of course we do. Thank you for the thoughtfulness Sasuke, Naruto,” he murmured pushing them out of the room. “Now get out so we can enjoy your hard work.”

“Wait, what are you doing?” Naruto groused, his laughter ceasing immediately. 

“Celebrating,” Kakashi murmured slamming the door shut and locking it on Naruto’s screaming protests. He turned to Sakura and grinned, shrugging. “Play along,” he whispered close to her ear.

She smiled nervously and looked around, waiting for Kakashi to hatch his new plot against the young men. She’d forgotten how fun missions could be with the three men always playing tricks on each other.

The room looked like something out of a dirty movie, not that she'd watched any of course. She didn’t know how much the Uchiha heir had spent, but it had to have been considerable. Red and black silk was draped over the four poster bed and over the windows and couch; candles lit the whole room in a soft, rather sensual glow. Who would have thought that either of the young men could be this romantic?

That wasn’t the worst of it by far though. On the bed there were several ropes, tied to the frame, for what she didn’t want to contemplate. Next to the bed were the stars of the prank though. On the bedside table were an assortment of lubricants, oils and…toys. Did one of the young men actually buy those items? There were three ‘replicas’ of the male anatomy in varying sizes, standing proudly beneath her gaze, one of which looked like it might contain batteries. She knew Ino had one, she’d gone with the girl to buy it, but Sakura had never owned anything like them. She bit her lip and blushed, wondering what they would actually feel like.

“They look rather real don’t they? Sasuke and Naruto have good taste,” he murmured softly in her ear, the laughter clear in his voice. “Though I suppose Sasuke would have wouldn't he?”

“I-I wouldn’t know,” she stuttered, her cheeks blazing. She couldn’t believe Kakashi had caught her contemplating the toys. Why did she still feel like a child around him most days? She could smash mountains! She shouldn't be intimidated by any man!

“Really?” he asked curiously, looking rather surprised. “And here I thought you were a medic-nin.”

She ducked her head, “That’s not what I meant. I’ve seen a naked man…but not like that…not aroused. It's not like the naked men I see are happy to be in my office or on my operating table.”

He chuckled. “Good girl,” he murmured in approval. “Now why don’t we go down and plan the mission before Sasuke finds the key to this room and barges in to protect your virginity.” He paused a moment and listened to Naruto’s yelling outside. “I don’t think it’s occurred to them that they could just take the door out if they really wanted to get in here.”

“And see their former teacher butt ass naked?” she snorted.

“Hmm,” he murmured. “That’s an interesting idea.”

Sakura grinned as his cloth covered lips spread in evil anticipation. Reading his intent in his sparkling eye, she quickly unzipped her vest and flung it against the door, alerting the men to the possibility of frantic undressing. “Oh Kakashi,” she breathed loudly, trying to sound like a desperately aroused woman, like the ones in movies did. She kind of wished she had a little more practical experience here.

He barely contained his snort of laughter, but followed her example and tossed aside his vest and let his shirt follow, just in case the boys got the door open. She’d seen him without it often enough, that it wouldn’t bother her to see him that way now. He did note the widening of her eyes though, and wondered briefly if he should put it back on. He changed his mind when she smiled again and turned to the bedside table.

She picked up one of the dildos, one that was probably as close to the real things as she’d ever get from a toy. She turned back to him, tossing the toy to him, and in a sultry voice, he didn’t know she possessed, begged, “Kakashi, please, put this inside me first. I've been aching for your touch for so....”

Her words were cut off as the door exploded and the young men barged in glaring. They noted first the both were missing clothing and growled at a grinning Kakashi, but then noticed that he was nearly six feet away from his ‘bride’.

“Satisfied?” Sakura murmured, sinking against the silkiness of the mattress and wiggling contentedly again the softness of it. “Or did you actually want to watch?” she purred. The two younger men blushed furiously and shook their heads. “Good, because you’d be disappointed,” she said jumping up and wandering past them with a satisfied smile on her face. She loved seeing her boys blush. “Don’t we have a mission to plan for?”

The three men exchanged amused glances, though Naruto and Sasuke also looked a bit sheepish. So their prank had backfired a bit…but at least everyone was in good spirits. Considering that they were about to become missing-nin, that was really something.

Naruto and Sasuke turned to follow the pink haired woman down the hall to the living room, but Kakashi grabbed Sasuke’s arm. Sasuke stopped and looked at his half dressed teacher curiously. “Sasuke…do you plan on keeping these?” he asked, holding up the toy Sakura had tossed to him.

Sasuke snorted. “What am I supposed to do with them?”

Kakashi smirked at that and decided not to tease the young man about what exactly he could do with them. He was nearly positive that the man had his own collection under his bed anyway. “I thought Sakura might appreciate finding them in the bottom of her pack later on,” he said with a soft chuckle.

Sasuke returned the grin with an amused smirk and shook his head. He wandered out of the room, leaving Kakashi behind to do what he would with the ridiculous toys. The woman at the adult store had nearly fainted when she saw the handsome Uchiha dump the items on her counter top. He cringed at the rumors that would doubtless circulate about him, but at least he’d be out of the village.

***  
Sakura yawned and stretched. They’d been talking for hours now about what they would do when they got to the village and how they would get into the compound nearby. They were sure that the compound would need ninja to help train their mercenaries and assassins, and who better than four elite Konoha missing-nin? All four were Jounin and Sasuke and was likely headed for ANBU; Kakashi had already worked in the elite group. They were a perfect choice if they could be trusted.

Now all they had to do was get to the tiny village and find a way to make a living as civilians. She wasn’t going to worry about that now though. She was exhausted and just wanted to climb into her bed, silk and all. “I’m going to bed boys,” she said with a sleepy sigh. She stood and grinned at them, “See you in the morning.”

“I’ll be up shortly Sakura. I have a few things left to talk to you about. It won’t take long,” Kakashi said, rolling up the maps they’d been pouring over.

“Okay,” she said softly, a bit confused at what else was left to discuss. She hurried up the stairs, blushing lightly. Would Kakashi actually be sharing her room tonight?

The room was dark this time, the candles all blown out or burned down. She flicked on the bedside lamp and noticed that the toys and oils were all missing. Sasuke must have put them away for future pranks, she decided, shaking her head.

With a shrug she reached into the top of the pack and pulled out the tee and shorts she always brought for sleeping in. She changed quickly and jumped into the bed before Kakashi came in. Sakura wasn’t hiding…not really.

“Yo,” he murmured from the doorway, startling her. How long had he been standing there? He shut the door and wandered across the room to the private bathroom. “I’ll be out in a minute. Don’t fall asleep.” When she nodded he turned and disappeared behind the bathroom door.

She heard the shower turn on and blushed at the thought of her former teacher naked only a few feet away…well maybe more than a few, but still! A few minutes later Kakashi exited the steaming room wearing only a towel. Her eyes went wide. Did he sleep in the nude?

He chuckled at her wide-eyed look. “No I don’t sleep in the nude. What kind of ninja sleeps without at least a pair of shorts on?” he asked in amusement as he dug into his pack. He held up a pair of sweats and grinned before taking the clothing back into the bathroom.

Sakura watched him leave the room, idly noting the water glistening over his muscular chest and back. When had Kakashi become so hot? She’d always assumed he’d be pretty good looking under the mask, which he still wore, but she’d never really noticed how nice the rest of his body was. Like all ninja, he was in excellent shape, and wonderfully muscled. His muscle wasn't heavy like Asuma’s though; it was more toned and chiseled. Where Asuma excelled in brute strength, Kakashi was graceful and fast.

She was knocked out of her revere by the return of her ‘husband’ dressed in sweats and his mask. “Do you sleep in that thing too?”

“No, but…” he hesitated. “I guess I could take it off for my wife,” he murmured. He reached for the mask and pulled it off…just as he flicked off the light.

“Bastard,” she murmured in disappointment. She’d been sure that she would finally see the elusive ninja’s face, but he’d only teased her with the possibility. Jerk.

“Is that any way to talk to the man you love and want to spend the rest of your life with?” he asked, chuckling lightly.

“Yes,” she grunted. “Who says I have to be a docile wife?” She felt the bed dip slightly as he slid under the covers and scooted further away from his invading form.

He grabbed her and pulled her back across the silky sheets. “Ah, now this is what I wanted to talk about. You can’t do something like that in public, so I think it would be a good idea for you to get used to being near a man Sakura. I have a bit more experience in this department after all, so it shouldn’t be a problem for me…other than the fact I’ve known you since your first training bra,” he drawled in amusement. “That little tidbit is hard to forget.”

She stiffened against his naked chest and forgot how to breathe for a moment. She’d been held by her father and even her other teammates before, but the only time Kakashi ever touched her was to carry her when she got seriously wounded. Never had that touching been so blatantly intimate. But he was right; she couldn’t flinch if he touched her in front of a stranger. It wasn’t that she was disgusted or afraid of him; it was just so strange and new. Hell she’d only been kissed a few times. Never had those kissed progressed to anything remotely intimate. “Y-you won’t take a-advantage of this will you?”

He hummed in question and then sighed, pulling her into his arms gently and stroking her back. “Of course not. I know my reading material suggests otherwise, but I’m not really the pervert people assume I am Sakura. I don’t have casual relationships. Those I’ve had that progressed into anything serious can be counted on one hand. And I certainly don’t have casual relationships with former students.”

“I’m your only female student,” she reminded him softly.

“All the better then,” he said with a chuckle. “Naruto and Sasuke aren’t really my type.” That made her laugh and relax a little into his embrace. “I do need to warn you of something though.”

“You snore?” she asked sleepily, yawning against the tight, hardness of his chest. He really was rather warm and nice to lie against. It felt good to have someone hold her so gently.

“Well a little I think,” he admitted, “But that’s not it. If we are to truly support this plan of us running away together in wedded bliss, we will need to be convincing. We’ll need to flirt a little, perhaps you’ll sit on my lap in bars, we’ll hold hands when we walk, that kind of stuff. Can you do that?”

“I think so,” she said with a sigh. “I’m not good at all of that stuff, but I’ll learn along the way. I expect you to guide me, oh wise one.”

He snorted and kissed her forehead, “I don’t know about the wise part, but I’ll help you along. You’ll be fine, if your earlier performance was any indication. Where did you learn to talk like that?”

“Naruto,” she admitted with a small laugh. "When he does the Sexy no Jutsu he’s really good at being all sexy and girlie; after three years with ‘Ero-senin’ and all.” It was a little disconcerting that Naruto was better at being a sexy girl than she was.

Kakashi laughed at that and shook his head. “Figures. Jiraiya is a good teacher, but his habits probably corrupted Naruto as much as they helped him. Well, either way, he taught you well and you’ll be fine. Trust me.”

“Okay Kakashi,” she sighed and snuggled deeper into his arms. “I think I can get used to this at least,” she murmured thickly, sleep beginning to invade her voice. “It's nice. Can I sleep?”

“Sure,” he replied, rubbing her back and tucking her head under his chin. It felt nice to hold a person again, especially such a lovely young woman. He sighed softly. Sakura was almost too pretty and fun to be with. The coming months were going to be pure torture for the lonely copy-ninja. He had a wife, but only in the most superficial sense of the word. At least Sakura hadn’t noticed the initial coolness of his skin from the quick dousing of icy water at the end of his shower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive in Cloud country and there is a shift in Kakashi and Sakura's relationship.

Chapter 2

The trip to Cloud country was surprisingly uneventful, except for the occasional sighting of a hunter-nin from the village. Konoha would send them out, as a sign of their seriousness, but the nin wouldn’t actually bring in their targets until told otherwise. 

The only thing that really threw off the usually playful vibe in the group was the fact that every night Kakashi drew Sakura up against him when they slept, creating a subtle tension among the long time friends. When they used an inn, it wasn’t a problem, but when they slept outside, Kakashi swore he felt two pairs of eyes boring holes in his back. They knew it was all for show, but Sasuke and Naruto still didn’t trust the older man, especially when he wandered down the path with his nose in a smutty novel. Both boys read them too, of course, but they weren’t snuggling up to their lovely teammate every night, so they felt justified in their suspicions. 

Sakura just ignored the tension between the men of her team. She knew that Kakashi was nothing but a gentleman with her. Every embrace he bestowed on her was gentle and welcoming, not lecherous and suggestive. Though waking up one morning with him prodding her in the back had made her doubt his intentions briefly. She gasped and tumbled out of their narrow bed at the inn, yelling accusations at him. At least until the sleepy, embarrassed man explained the morning inconvenience that afflicted most of his gender. Sakura was a medic-nin, so she should have realized this on her own anyway. She’d apologized to him with a small blush and felt rather awkward the rest of the day when she was near him. Who wouldn’t feel a bit awkward after feeling their former teacher’s erection poking at them after a night in his arms? Could it get any more personal than that? 

When they finally arrived at their destination, in the small Cloud village, she at least didn’t flinch at his casual touches anymore and began to return her own. After all, what was the stroke of a hand to the insistent press of a man’s groin? Nothing. It was perfectly safe and innocent. She had it all figured out that way. 

They settled into rooms at the only inn in town, Sasuke and Naruto in one room and Sakura and Kakashi in a smaller, cozier room. The innkeeper’s wife winked at the ‘couple’ and assured them of their privacy there. 

With her cheeks blazing for the next half and hour, Sakura set about settling into their temporary home. She slowly unpacked her rumpled clothing from her bag as Kakashi did the same. Once he was finished he wandered down the hall to make sure Naruto and Sasuke were settled in, leaving her to finish unpacking. Of course that meant he was out of her range of attack when she found his three presents and their corresponding oils in the bottom of her bag. So much for Sasuke holding on to the erotic playthings, she thought with a sigh, as she shoved the bag and its contents under the bed. 

Of course she pulled it right back out a moment later, settling on the floor to study each item curiously. She held up the first bottle. Warming hmm? How did it warm up and where did it go? 

“It reacts with your body,” Kakashi said softly from above. 

She looked up, startled to see him standing over her, smiling lightly. “I-I was just…” she stuttered, pushing the items away and blushing furiously. 

“It’s okay Sakura. You’re 22 now.” He reached over and closed their door, before settling against her back, legs bent on either side of her, and reaching for the warming lubricant. “I’ll explain them to you, since I doubt your mother ever had this ‘little talk’ with you. It’s my duty as your husband to introduce you to sexual delights…remember that,” he murmured in soft amusement. 

She swallowed and nodded, jerkily, her face flaming. Was he purposely trying to humiliate her? “Are you teasing me?” she asked, feeling a little hurt.

He rested his cheek against her ear and hummed. “Of course not...well a little, but I’m surprised you never learned about all of this at the academy. Most female ninja learn about seduction and sex in general in extra courses.” 

“My parents protested against me taking them. They didn’t like the idea of me using my body in that way to complete a mission,” she admitted softly. It was a well known, but swept under the rug fact that some kunoichi were used as assassin prostitutes rather more frequently than was really acceptable. “Later, when I left home, I just never bothered taking them. I was too busy training with Tsunade and working at the hospital. It never came up,” Sakura said with a small self-conscious shrug. 

“That’s too bad,” he murmured, tugging on a lock of her hair. He'd done that for years when teasing her, so that was at least familiar. “It’s really easy to get information out of some men simply by pushing a few of their buttons.” 

Sakura nodded against him. “Anko told me that when you take a man in your mouth, he’ll tell you almost anything you want to know.” 

He chuckled. “Don’t let Anko rub off on you too much. There’s a truly jaded woman if I ever met one. But she’s right to some extent. That particular act won’t truly work on very many men, but it goes a long way towards softening them up a bit.” 

“W-would it…would it work on someone like you?” she asked softly barely choking the question out. Sakura was immediately horrified that her mouth had betrayed her so.

“Why? Do you want to get secrets out of me?” he teased with a soft, amused huff. When she shook her head vigorously, he laughed again. “No, it’s very nice, but won’t make me give up any of my secrets.” He smiled at her soft ‘oh’ and lifted the bottle in his hands. “Now about this stuff…” 

“How do I learn to do it?” she asked suddenly. “I mean...I'll probably do it someday, with a boyfriend at least, right?”

He paused and sighed, “Practicing I suppose…actually doing it. I can’t really imagine learning any other way because you wouldn’t know what drew a reaction from a man, without actually experiencing it. You can’t really mess it up though. Any man receiving attention like that will be grateful, I assure you. Don't worry about it Sakura.” He patted her shoulder and asked, “Would you like me to explain these items now?” 

“Yes please,” she said softly, leaning back into him. This was terribly embarrassing, but she did want to know. She couldn’t think of any other person she felt more comfortable with that was actually knowledgeable on the subject. Anko really was jaded and often very crude about her explanations.

“This is a warming lubricant. It’s a nice sensation, but doesn’t really last all that long, unfortunately,” he said seriously, shifting into his ‘teacher’ voice. “It does stimulate blood flow though, so that has it's benefits.”

“Lubricant? Oh so it goes on…down there,” she murmured, her face burning. 

“Yes, exactly. It can be placed on either the man or woman or both to create a very pleasant, warming sensation…like the cool, warmth of mint,” he said, trying to find something to compare it to. 

“Oh, that would be interesting,” she admitted shyly. “D-does it have to be used only for actual lovemaking or can it be used…alone?” 

“Either. You could put it on your hand or on one of these,” he explained picking up the dildo she thrown at him the night before. It was only about seven inches long and not terribly thick; perfect for a young woman that hadn’t been with a man. He idly wondered if Sasuke had meant for Sakura to keep them after all. There was another, almost identical, that was a bit thicker, but still shorter than many of the toys he’d seen women purchase. The third was a smaller, less lifelike toy. It was made of purple plastic and, from the switch at the bottom, clearly vibrated. 

He picked up the vibrating toy and dropped the other items. “This one is nice for women because it can be used inside and out,” he said turning the dial at the bottom and smiling as the soft hum of the toy filled the air. 

“Oh,” she breathed. “That goes inside? Doesn’t it feel funny?” 

“I don’t know,” he said with an amused laugh. “I’m not a woman. They are popular with the women I've been with, however,” he admitted. “You can press it against the outside too, instead of using your hand.” He knew it was probably a bad idea, but he slide the toy up her inner thigh, across her spandex covered center and down the other thigh. 

“Oh!” she gasped, startled by the caress and even more by the hard pulse in her groin as the hum tickled her feminine flesh. She was actually a bit disappointed when he didn’t repeat the gesture and turned the little toy off. Later…much later, she would definitely sneak that toy off to a private place to study. 

Kakashi cleared his throat and tried to push away the stirrings of arousal that were just beginning in his own groin. What had started out as another simple lesson with a former student, was turning into a slightly dangerous game. He had no doubt she would let him repeat what he’d just done, thus the wise thing to do, was to not do it. 

He was beginning to regret five months of deprivation at the moment. Especially with the beautiful woman…his wife really…pressed between his legs, curiously studying erotic toys. She smelled nice too, despite days of traveling and only brief washings in streams along the way. Gods he was an idiot.

Fortunately his drifting thoughts were interrupted by Naruto pounding on the door and announcing that they were going to go down to the dining room and eat dinner. “We’ll be there in a few minutes,” Kakashi called back. “Go join them, I’ll clean these up and join you in a minute,” he murmured softly to the young woman. 

“Alright,” she agreed softly, standing up and stepping over his leg. “Thank you for showing me,” she said with a small, shy smile. “Will you be long?” 

“No,” he said gathering up the bottles and toys and putting them in the bedside drawer. “I just have something to do and I’ll be right down.” She nodded and left the room, quietly latching the door. 

He stared at the door for a moment before opening the drawer again and pulling out a tube of lubricant. He sighed and opened the cap. “This is going to be a long mission,” he groaned to himself, reaching for the zipper of his pants. 

***

It was nearly a week before Sakura had any time at all to herself. The men decided to head out to some of the local farms in search of work and suggested that she check some of the shops. She got a position with the first storekeeper she talked to, a man who sold vegetables, so she was left to her own devices for the rest of the day. 

Since the man didn’t want her to start until the next morning she wandered back to the room she shared with Kakashi, and flopped on the bed. Ever since the little lesson she’d had from him a week prior, she’d seen the man in a whole new light. She knew that he had the occasional girlfriend, but she’d never really imagined what he was like, in that sense. She supposed that he would have slept with each of the women too, so he was probably pretty experienced in that area after twenty years of dating and relationships. 

What would it be like to be with the strange copy-ninja? She imagined that he’d be fairly patient and gentle, like he’d always been with her. He really didn’t do anything fast, except when it came to fighting. He’d simply stroll around with his nose in that ridiculous book of his. Strangely enough, said book was currently sitting on their bedside table. What was in those books, she wondered, chewing on her lip. Were they really all that dirty, or had he just never bothered to correct her? Sasuke and Naruto wouldn’t ever admit anything either, and she'd always been too embarrassed to buy her own.

She gave into curiosity and rolled over on her belly and picking up the little, orange novel. Flipping to the first page, she began to read. From what she could tell, from the first chapter, it was little more than a romance novel. Of course as the day drifted by and she read more and more, it became quite apparent that the novel was a little bit more than anything her romance novels had ever been. Erotic scenes and graphic drawings, courtesy of Ero-senin, graced at least two thirds of the novel. By the time she reached the last page, her cheeks her hot and her body humming with awareness. 

Gah! Why did she read the whole thing? Now she felt restless and warm. A glance at the sky out the window, told her that the day was nearing evening and the men would probably be back at anytime. Still, she would probably have enough time to relieve at least a little of the tension…. She turned to her back and began to pull up her red dress. Unfortunately as soon as it was up and her fingers touched the band of her shorts Naruto tumbled into the room, with Sasuke and Kakashi close behind him. 

Too shocked to move she stared at the blond as he happily told her about the job they had landed as laborers on one of the farms outside town. “It will be a good job and the farmer is really nice,” Naruto explained. 

“You should really knock on a woman’s door first Naruto,” Kakashi growled at the blond man. “What if she had been changing?” 

“Ah it’s okay!” Naruto said waving his hand. “She was just getting ready to take a nap. Come on Sakura! Let’s go get something to eat! I’m starving.” He dragged a flushed Sasuke back out the door and left Kakashi and the sprawling woman behind. His happy chatter could be heard all the way down the hall. 

“Sorry,” Kakashi murmured, noting her hiked up dress, her frozen hand and his precious little book on the bed. “Bad timing.” He was blushing and kept his eyes averted.

Her face flamed and she sat up, tugging the dress down. “It’s okay,” she said stiffly. “I don’t know what I was thinking anyway.” 

He picked up the little book and tucked it into his pocket. “Come on, let’s go eat before Naruto drags Sasuke all the way back here to find us.” 

She nodded and followed him down the hall. “I got a job with the vegetable man next door. I start in the morning. He needs someone to help him set up the booths and take them down each day, so it’ll only be a few hours a day. He said he’d pay me well and give me vegetables though, so it should be a good job.” 

“Oh?” he murmured. “Good work. That’ll leave you free to train during the day. Find a good spot nearby and train for a few hours. I don’t want all of you getting rusty. Besides you won’t have any good books to read now,” he teased. 

She blushed at that, but giggled. “It was good…but I didn’t know about most of those things. I feel very young today,” she admitted. “So much for all of that medical training.”

“Most people don’t learn about some of that stuff until they’re married for a very long time…or they never learn it. I’m pleased you enjoyed it though,” he said with a laugh. “I'm sure Jiraya would appreciate it too.”

Dinner was a rather noisy affair with Naruto chatting happily about the farm and their day. She was rather relieved when the sun dipped below the horizon and she was able to escape to her room for the night. 

Kakashi was chatting with the innkeeper’s smiling wife, so she knew she had a few quick moments to change before he came in. She quickly shucked off her clothing, except for her panties and tugged a long tee over her head before scrambling under the covers. A few moments later Kakashi came in, a soft frown showing against his mask. 

“Kakashi?” she asked curiously. “What’s wrong?” 

He looked at her briefly before shrugging and pulling off his headband and shirt. “There’s some talk about us.” 

“About the four of us moving here?” she asked in alarm. 

“Well yes, but mostly about you and I. While we are seen together, some of the other guests are starting to whisper about the lack of…noise coming from this room. They’re beginning to doubt we’re a true couple at all.” 

“Noise?” she murmured in confusion. Her eyes gradually widened and she gasped, “Oh! Really? Do people really pay attention to that kind of thing?” 

“Yes” he sighed. “So what should we do about it?” 

“I don’t know,” she admitted shyly. “That isn't really my area.”

He sighed again and walked to the bed to turn the lamp off. She heard the soft rustle of cloth and the thump of his sandals before his weight dipped the mattress. “We’ll figure out something in the morning,” he said finally. 

“Okay,” she said softly, wondering if he’d bothered with his sweats that night. Did Kakashi wear boxers like Naruto and Sasuke…or was he…naked? Her body was still irritatingly heated from that damn novel, and the idea of lying next to her hot, naked ‘husband’, all night, was drifting towards torture. As a result she squirmed and tossed and turned for an hour. 

Finally he slid his arm around her waist and murmured sleepily in her ear, “Why so restless tonight?” 

Her breath caught as his bare chest pressed into her arm. “I-I just am…lazy day and all….” she stuttered out, her heart beginning to pound.

“Is that all?” he asked, softly running fingers over her arm and neck. He hummed in question when her body responded with delighted jerks. It may have been a few months, but he readily recognized the spasms of an aroused woman. Maybe it would be easier than he thought to create a little gossip hushing noise. “I can ease you and shut up the other patrons here at the same time, if you like.” 

“Ease me?” she asked in a curious, shaky voice. His fingers were sending shivers and goose bumps over her whole left side. Whatever this was, was a terrible idea, she was sure.

“I can make you feel better so you can sleep,” he purred, skimming his lips across her neck. “Would you like me to do that Sakura?” 

“H-how?” she asked softly, a little unnerved by the tone of his voice. She'd never witnessed this side of him, let alone been the target.

“I’m going to use my hand and my Sharingan, that’s all,” he promised. 

“Your Sharingan is a weapon,” she said in an unsteady, nervous voice. 

“I see that Sasuke hasn’t explained some of its other uses yet,” he said with a soft chuckle. “Will you trust me?” 

She hesitated for a moment and then nodded. “Yes.” 

He rolled away from her and she heard the rustle of cloth and then the lamp flicked on to reveal his masked face. She was a bit disappointed to see that he did indeed wear boxers briefs, as he knelt on the bed next to her. There was a whole lot of other naked skin to observe though, so that was pleasant at least. “I’m sorry I need the light to use the Sharingan.” She blushed and nodded, allowing him to tug away the covers from her clenched fingers. 

He bent over her and looked into her eyes, waiting for her to do the same. As her eyes flicked up and connected with his own, he activated the blood red eye. 

Sakura felt a strange calmness flow over her body, wiping away hesitation and shyness in an instant. Even when his big hand slid into her panties she didn’t blink or protest. It was odd to feel so calm about something so new and strange, but she decided it must be the Sharingan at work. His long, calloused fingers slid low and into the swollen, damp softness between her thighs, gathering dew before sweeping upward and teasing at the sensitive bundle of nerves, nestled between swollen lips of flesh. She’d touched herself many times, so it wasn’t much of a shock, except that it was a man doing it to her for once. A man who was also Kakashi.

He deactivated his Sharingan once she relaxed a bit and almost immediately saw her blush again, but she didn’t protest in the least as his middle finger slowly glided over the erect nub between her legs. She was more than ready, more aroused than he’d felt in a woman in years. But then she’d had the entire day to prepare her body, whether she’d meant to use it or not. He knew with a woman, it could take hours to get her body this aroused, but he also knew it was worth it for both involved. She would be warm and swollen and welcoming; griping his own aroused flesh like a vice. Every thrust and grinding motion would drive her wild. Yet he was painfully aware that it wouldn’t be like that for him tonight. 

The thought did remind him of her new toys however and he reached to the bedside table to pull out the smaller of the two toys. She had no need for the vibrating one that night. “Sakura,” he murmured huskily to the flushed woman. She opened her eyes, glazed with arousal, and looked up at him. “I’m going to put this inside you,” he murmured, holding up the toy. She simply nodded and bit her lip, thoroughly enjoying the gentle stroke of his fingers on her flesh.

 

He carefully slid between her knees, kneeling on the soft mattress. Using his free hand, he slid her panties up her thighs and, with a few adjustments, off of her legs. She blushed bright at her exposure and the stroke of his fingers, but didn’t protest. Breathing harshly and praying she didn’t note his own straining arousal, he gently pressed the toy at her entrance and eased it into her body. His erection jerked fiercely at the low feminine moan that slid from her parted pink lips. 

She arched and gasped as the full sensation slid slowly into her moist flesh. She’d never felt anything so curious and wonderful in her life. The only thing that would have made this moment more erotic, for her, would be the slide of Kakashi’s hard flesh into her own. Sakura half wanted to ask, but knew if she did, the moment would die. Instead she reveled in the slow slide of the toy inside her body and pretended it was really Kakashi. She didn’t care to analyze why he was the one in the fantasy, she simply enjoyed it. 

“Kakashi…oh yes…please,” she groaned as her body started to tighten around the sliding dildo and his stroking hand. “I can’t…oh God…oh oh…yes yes yes!” she screamed, gasping and writhing as her orgasm burned over her thighs and belly, clenching her hard around the invading prosthetic. 

For the first time in his adult life Kakashi felt his control slip and, as the pink haired woman writhed on the sheets below him, and his erection jerked, his orgasm hitting him by surprise. “Fuck,” he grunted, feeling the dampness spread against his boxers. The gasping female below didn’t notice his slip, too wrapped up in the humming and pulsing coursing through her sated flesh. For that, at least, he was grateful. 

Sakura slowly opened her eyes, panting softly, and looked up at the man she’d been forced to marrying. Not for the first time, she wished it were for real. She was coming to the slow realization that Kakashi would be a very easy man to love. “That was amazing,” she whispered. 

He nodded once and gently withdrew the dildo from her pulsing body. “I’m glad you enjoyed that. You looked beautiful…stunning.” 

She blushed and watched as he slid from the bed and made his way towards the bathroom. “What about you? I can’t be that selfish Kakashi. You can teach me how.” 

He turned and a soft pink slid across what she could see of his cheeks. “That isn't necessary,” he murmured softly. “It's taken care of already.”

She frowned and then saw the patch of dampness on his black boxers. “Oh,” she gasped, blushing and averting her eyes. “Sorry.” 

He cocked his head at her. “I don’t know what for,” he said, before turning and wandering the rest of the way to the bathroom. 

She pulled the blankets up to her chest, not particularly wanting to search for her panties in the aftermath of such a nice orgasm. He returned a moment later, in sweats, and dropped the erotic toy back in its drawer. “Thank you Kakashi. I feel wonderful,” she admitted shyly. 

He grinned at her under the mask and shrugged. “Anything for my favorite wife.” He flicked off the little bedside lamp again and scooted under the covers next to her. 

“Do you think the boys heard?” she whispered after a moment. 

He smiled at the way she always referred to Naruto and Sasuke as ‘the boys’ or ‘her boys’, despite them being the same age as herself. “Naruto sleeps like the dead, and Sasuke would ignoreit. Besides, don’t you think Naruto would bang down the door if he thought I was molesting you?” He chuckled when she giggled. “I have no doubt the nosy gossip below us heard though, so maybe rumors will change now. She actually informed me that I clearly didn’t know how to please my wife.” 

“How wrong she is,” Sakura said with a happy, sleep sigh. She snuggled into him and a few minutes later, on the brink of sleep, breathed, “I wish it was for real.” 

He stared at the ceiling for a moment before murmuring, foolishly, “Me too Sakura, me too.” 

***


End file.
